


Good Luck Kenny - Uncensored Version

by OniTaiji



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniTaiji/pseuds/OniTaiji
Summary: A fierce rivalry had grown between Kenny 'kennyS' Schrub and Kristian 'k0nfig' Wienecke, but was it all for show? Was the tension not rivalry but something more?(A copy of my work from Wattpad with explicit scenes I couldn't put on there for some reason :( )





	1. The Warmup

Kristian Wienecke was cocky, but he knew how to play CS. His eyes were focused on the screen as he warmed up with the rest of North. Kenny could see he was doing well on a deathmatch server, almost effortlessly getting headshot after headshot. 

The coach of North pat Kristian on the back and with that, he looked up and noticed Kenny watching him. His light blue eyes pierced through him like sharpened ice.

Kenny assumed it had all been a joke. He wasn't Kristian's biggest fan, and G2 and North were firm rivals, but he thought the interviews and comments on Twitter had all been friendly. Just jokes. A clash of esports personas. Nothing serious. A way to make everyone look forward to the match-up.

Yet seeing Kristian sat there in North's practice area glaring right at him had made him nervous.

Avoiding further eye contact, Kenny walked to the G2 practice area on the other side of the wall. Pushing the curtain to the side, he entered the makeshift room with five PCs and empty chairs. He was the first one there as the rest of the team had gone to get breakfast and they were the third match of the day. Kenny put his bag on the first chair, taking out his peripherals. He put his headset on the desk, slid his mouse cable into the mouse bungee and was about to sit down when he heard a voice.

"Looks like you forgot something."

Kenny looked up to see Kristian watching him with a smirk on his face, letting himself into the practice area. He had a punchline ready. His eyes were practically glowing in anticipation to deliver it. Kenny wanted to wipe the smile off his face. Beat him at his own game.

"What would that be?" Kenny feigned innocence, responding to his statement. Kristian's smirk grew wider.

"Your white flag. You'll need it to surrender when you play us later." A small laugh the Dane couldn't hold back escaped him. Kenny rolled his eyes. He was expecting a baguette joke but a surrendering joke was the next worst thing. Luckily, he had a good response.

"I must have left it on the EPL trophy I won, or maybe the trophy from Malmo."

Taking a step forward, Kristian grabbed Kenny's jersey and pulled him forward, twisting the fabric as he lowered his voice to a quiet growl.

"You're not funny. This time, we're getting that trophy. I'm going to break every last one of you baguettes. That's just for starters." Warm breath brushed Kenny's face with every angry word. He should be afraid. There was genuine bitter feeling behind what Kristian was saying. Yet, Kenny was relaxed. The words meant nothing. North didn't stand a chance. He knew for sure, because despite the tough words, Kristian felt uneasy and he had a look of fear in his eyes no amount of rage could hide.

As Kenny stepped back, Kristian let go but continued to glare in his direction. Just as he turned around to leave the practice area, Kenny smiled to himself and made sure to get the last word.

"The only thing you can break against us is your own monitor."

Kristian turned around, his cheeks slightly reddened, before muttering under his breath in Danish and closing the curtain behind him. Kenny sat down and leaned back in his chair triumphantly.

A few moments later, the rest of G2 arrived and Kenny forgot all about the tension with Kristian.


	2. Stage Fright

G2 had won their first match. It was a close contest but the win in the thirtieth round had prevented overtime and given them the lead in their group. North were leading in their match and would likely meet them in the Winners Match. The entire G2 team were gathered to watch the game.

North took the second pistol round.

And the next round.

And the next.

The scoreline sat at 12-6 and k0nfig was leading the way. He already had 28 kills and added six of those in the last three rounds. North continued to dominate their opponents until a brutal triple headshot ended the game. k0nfig's final kill count was 36.

"C'était impressionnant..." muttered Edouard. The team looked at each other uneasily. Kenny kept watching the screen. Pala had gone over to North to do a post-match interview with Kristian.

"That was an incredible performance! You were fragging like an absolute beast! What really helped you in this game?"

"To be honest, this was easy. I am just warming up to do the same to G2. I'm going to get 40 kills. I'm going to completely destroy them." Kristian then took the microphone from Pala's hands and looked down the camera. "Your AWP isn't going to save you, Kenny. I'm going to get you."

The entire arena seemed to fall silent at those words.

"kennyS, if you're watching, I'd be very afraid if I were you, k0nfig looks like he means business!" Pala wrapped up the interview and the desk started to give their analysis of the match.

Kenny stood up from his chair and went to leave the practice area. He ignored his teammates calling out to him and headed towards a nearby door. He was already nervous for this match and now the pressure was on even more. He felt his body start to shake.

Taking his lighter out of his pocket, Kenny lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He had a good team behind him. They had prepared to face North and had been successful before. He had nothing to be afraid of.

Yet he stood outside and couldn't help but check over his shoulder on the off-chance he was being followed or watched by Kristian. 

Sudden heat against his fingers made him jump. The cigarette almost burnt him as he was lost in thought. He checked his phone. He still had some time before he needed to face North on stage. He noticed a few messages from his teammates asking where he was and telling him to come get ready for the match. Flicking the end of the cigarette to the ground, Kenny took a deep breath and walked back into the arena.

Kenny could hear voices. Danish voices. He really didn't want to bump into Kristian right before the match. He walked quickly past the practice areas and straight towards the player entrance onto the stage where he could see the team waiting for him. As they stood waiting to be called to the stage, Nathan nudged Kenny gently.

"Tu es un dieu de l'AWP. N'oubliez pas." Kenny's teammate rested a hand on his shoulder. He felt reassured by the words of confidence from Nathan. His other teammates all turned around and soon Kenny was in the middle of a team huddle. Richard was hyping them up, giving a speech like he often does before a game and they did their pre-match ritual.

From their practice area, North suddenly appeared. Striding towards them confidently, the Danes briefly greeted G2 before saying nothing and preparing to go on stage. Kenny watched out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if Kristian was trying to intimidate him. Instead, he had said and done nothing but say hello to him and the rest of his team. A stage manager approached the teams and told them to line up,

The announcer started to speak, introducing both teams.

"... Let's welcome to the stage ... G2 Esports and North!" The crowd started to cheer loudly as the players made their entrance. As the two teams walked side-by-side, Kristian leaned over to Kenny.

"I hate you and I'm ready to finally beat you." 

Before Kenny could respond, the two teams were on opposite sides of the stage while taking in the applause and shouts. Glancing back at the trophy in the middle of the stage, Kenny took a deep breath. He followed his teammates into the soundproof booth and sat down.

It was time to face North. More importantly, it was time to make Kristian regret his cocky words.


	3. Go Nuclear

G2 banned Train.

North banned Cache.

G2 picked Nuke.

North picked Mirage.

G2 banned Cobblestone.

North banned Inferno

The final map would be Overpass.

Nuke was G2's domain. It wasn't played very often, but G2 knew it was a strong map for them. People called it Kenny's playground for a reason. Every member of the team felt comfortable on it. Richard even used an AUG on it against Astralis. This should easily be their map.

G2 led on the map, but the score was close in the end. 16-10. Kristian and Valdemar had managed to counter many of G2's plays with their aggression. It wasn't enough to win, but it made the match closer than it had been before.

G2 had easily dominated North on Mirage at EPICENTER, but when they met again at BLAST Pro Series, North were able to draw with them. As the two teams slowly entered the map, the analysts discussed how North were no longer the underdogs, but a genuine threat to G2 on this map.

North won the second map. 14-16. G2 had choked with a comfortable lead and couldn't close out the game.

Going into the third map, Kenny once again felt the pressure he felt earlier. Overpass wasn't his favourite map, and Danes are always strong on it.

G2 started CT side. Kenny went for an aggressive play, pushing short A and finding the head of Kristian first, hitting another member of North before dying. North responded with aggression of their own and managed to take the pistol round.

North managed to lead going into the second half 10-5, Kristian had already managed 17 kills so far. Kenny had only managed 10.

G2 managed to take the second pistol round. The rounds were going back and forth, until Kenny could finally get his hands on his trusty AWP. Suddenly, things started coming together. Kenny was hitting his shots, making aggressive plays that were playing off and shattering North's defences over and over again.

The score was now 15-14. G2 had the lead. Neither team wanted to go to Overtime, but North weren't going to give up yet. Dan pushed too fast and got taken down, putting G2 at a man disadvantage early on. Nathan got traded by Richard but they were still 3 against 4. Alex went down too. It was just Kenny and Richard now. They pushed onto site, both getting initial frags and opening it up. Kenny planted the bomb as it came down to a 2 vs. 1. Kristian soon made it a 1v1.

It was the pair of them against each other.

Kenny knew where he was. Kristian had a pretty good idea of where he was too.

Kenny suspected he'd move quickly, using aggression to attempt to overwhelm his AWP. 

The moment Kristian peeked, his own shot missed but Kenny's didn't.

As G2 celebrated the close victory, Kristian had thrown off his headset and already stormed off stage.


	4. Rush B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start get explicit here! If you don't want to read that, skip this chapter and the next one!

"Have you seen him?" Casper opened the curtain to the G2 practice area with a panicked look on his face.

"Not since the match, no," replied Dan, putting his cap on and getting ready to leave.

"Maybe he went back to the hotel..." North's coach muttered to himself as he left. All of the team looked at each other uneasily. Kristian might talk a lot and seem cocky, but he is normally pretty gracious in defeat. No one seeing him and him not even posting on Twitter about the match was strange.

Kenny packed away his stuff, but spilled an energy drink all over himself by mistake. His hands were now all sticky and he had wasted a perfectly good drink.

As G2 walked towards the exit of the arena, Kenny asked if he could quickly use the bathroom to wash his hands before they left. The team waited outside as Kenny went in. The furthest stall was occupied but it was otherwise empty.

The door to the stall opened with a gentle chime of glass. Two bottles rolled out before Kristian emerged. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at Kenny. He stared at him for a second, but said nothing. The two men stood there not speaking, watching each other in the mirror as though they couldn't quite look away.

"Good game ... Kenny ..." Kristian finally spoke.

"We have a saying in France ... Chien qui aboie ne mord pas."

"You think I don't bite?"

"You know French?"

"Enough to understand you."

Kristian once again stepped towards Kenny. The faint smell of alcohol clung to his breath. Kenny stood his ground. He half-expected to get pushed to the ground or punched in the face.

Instead, the gap between them closed, Kristian looked at Kenny for a moment more, then pulled him into an unexpected kiss against the wall. 

Kenny could walk away right now. The path was clear to the door. He could leave. He could pull himself from the embrace and run.

But he didn't want to stop.

Kenny could feel himself pressing harder against Kristian's inner thigh. The feeling of quick breaths and an eager mouth against his neck was getting too much to handle. A hand had found its way onto the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Wait ... " Kenny mumbled. Kristian stopped instantly. "The ... They're just outside."

"227."

"What?"

"Room number... Meet there..." Kristian pushed Kenny away. "I need a minute..." He went back into the stall he came out of and Kenny walked towards the door in silence.

He also said nothing to his teammates as they all left to go back to the hotel. They got into a car that was waiting for them and Kenny took out his phone, pretending to read whatever was on the screen.

In reality, Kenny's mind and heart were racing too much to focus on anything else.

He wanted to go to the room. He wanted to continue what had been started back at the arena. He knew it was a risk. Kristian had done his disappearing act, so his teammates would be looking for him. They could all be in the room. They could be waiting there. 

He could wait until they left, but how long will it be? How long should he wait? 

How long COULD he wait?


	5. Spray and Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took ages to write this >_< It's going to get Steam-y! Haha!

Kenny got into the elevator with Nathan, Alex, Richard and Edouard. Their rooms were all on the fourth floor. Quickly messaging Kristian, Kenny just typed:

"277?"

Almost instantly he got a message back.

"Yes."

Walking with his teammates to their rooms, Kenny was lucky to not be sharing with anyone this time. As they disappeared one by one, Kenny pretended to be looking for his key card until he was the last one stood in the corridor. The coast was clear and he made his way back to the elevator, hoping he didn't bump into the rest of the team on the way down.

Before long, he was stood at the door. 277. Kenny went to knock the door but froze for a moment.

What was he thinking? This can't end well. Maybe Kristian has some sort of plan.

He thought back to the moment in the bathroom.

It was genuine. It wasn't planned. It might not be a good idea, but that doesn't mean it's the worst idea either.

Finally, he knocked on the door. Kristian answered, looking better and more sober than earlier. He didn't say anything but gestured for Kenny to come inside.

Kenny felt tense again. He was nervous. He had a pretty good idea what Kristian wanted but he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. As he entered the room, Kristian had turned around and walked towards the door to the balcony and looked through the glass. The lamp that lit the room barely did the job, it was dim and the uncomfortable silence continued for a while.

"It's always you." Kristian snarled under his breath. "Why do you always get in my way?"

This was unexpected. Kenny stood awkwardly and tried to find the right words.

"That isn't my fault... "

Kristian spun round to face Kenny. His stare was cold as ice. He took a step forward.

"What makes you so untouchable?"

"I'm not untouchable." Kenny also took a step forward, closing most of the distance between them. Kristian seemed to relax for a moment, the frustration melting away as they stood next to each other. Kenny placed a hand on the back of Kristian's head.

Once again, they were kissing. Kristian's hands were on the zipper of Kenny's jacket, desperate to take it off of him. Kenny grabbed Kristian's wrists with his other hand and tried to slow his eager movements down.

Instantly, Kristian responded by biting down on Kenny's lower lip, making the Frenchman flinch.

"No." Kristian slipped his arms from Kenny's grip and continued to remove the jacket. Kenny obliged and the jacket was quickly on the floor. Pulling away for a moment, Kristian looked Kenny up and down before walking towards the bed and lying himself down on it and propping himself up with the pillows at the top.

Kenny's mind was spinning and his heart was racing. This was happening so fast. He was trying to catch his breath for a moment, when he saw Kristian watching him from the bed with an eyebrow raised.

"Come here." Kristian beckoned Kenny over, with a sly hand slipped into his sweatpants. Kenny didn't need to be asked twice. He joined the Dane on the bed, but as he went to move further forward, Kristian placed a firm hand on the side of Kenny's face. "kennyS ... I want to find out what that 'S' really stands for."


	6. Headshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is EXPLICIT. This is your final warning!
> 
> Skip the chapter if you don't want to read what happens!

Kenny didn't break the eye contact. He let Kristian guide him down, as North's young lion pulled out an AWP of his own from beneath his sweatpants. There wasn't time to think about the situation he was in. Kenny closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Kristian slide along his tongue. A slight groan escaped from Kristian as Kenny took the entirety of him, swirling his tongue around the head as he got into a gentle bobbing rhythm.

Kristian tried to pick up the pace, but Kenny kept moving up against each attempted thrust, feeling Kristian's frustration. After a few attempts, Kristian roughly grabbed Kenny's head, fingers spread through his hair, holding him in place and taking full advantage of the Frenchman's open and willing mouth.

Kenny wanted to fight it.

He didn't want to give in.

But watching Kristian's shaking breaths, hearing him curse under his breath in his native Danish tongue and tasting warm arousal on his tongue was enough to let him have full control. It wasn't something Kenny was used to, but he was letting Kristian completely use his mouth for his own animalistic pleasure.

Kenny could feel Kristian starting to tense more. A low growl escaped Kristian's throat, followed by a string of Danish words Kenny didn't understand. The grip in his hair tightened as they both knew what was coming.

Kristian smirked. It was a smirk Kenny was familiar with.

Suddenly, Kenny remembered his first encounter with Kristian only a few hours ago. The initial arrogance in his words and stride as he had gripped at Kenny's jersey and insisted he would win. Kenny had beaten him on stage, but he definitely wasn't about to let Kristian win now in the privacy of the bedroom.

With a sudden jolt, Kenny sat up and slightly backed away. Kristian didn't have time to respond or readjust, instead coating his own jersey in the aftermath of what had just happened. 

Instead of a further reaction, Kenny watched Kristian glance down at the mess, then at him, before simply sighing. The Dane got up off the bed, taking off the jersey and started to search his packed suitcase for a replacement shirt.

"It's not like I need this again anyway." Kristian said as he put on a black t-shirt and threw the white jersey to one corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked in surprise. Kristian looked back at him.

"... Nothing. I can just get a replacement. We're out of the tournament anyway." The two of them exchanged an awkward look.

Kristian hadn't sounded convincing.

Kenny didn't want to ask again.

"It's late ... I need to sleep. We're flying tomorrow." Kristian picked up his phone and started to set an alarm. Kenny started to slowly make his way to the door. He was waiting for something else, anything else, to be said.

The rush of what he had just done was replaced by a sense of uneasiness as he opened the hotel room door carefully, checking for presence in the corridor before saying goodbye and heading back to his own room for the night.


End file.
